Collection of One-Shots
by HereComesTheGeneral
Summary: details inside. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so, you guys tell me in the reviews what one-shots you want! I do x readers, ships, and basically anything except smut, so no smut, but swearing is allowed. Prompts are easier to work with, so instead of just saying "can you do a (insert name here) x (insert name here)" a small summary of the desired story would work more in your favor, just a sentence would do. Can't wait to hear from you!


	2. Chapter 2: Just You Wait

Request by: Guest

Request: A one shot on Alexander remembering his past.

A/N: So this is taking place during the Laurens Interlude, some implied Lams, tears were shed writing this, I am honestly crying over the thought of it. Now, without further ado, Just You Wait!

Just You Wait

"On Tuesday the 27th, my son was killed in a gunfight..." _John died, John is dead, Ill never see him again... why, Lord, why must you take everyone I love?!_ Alexander screamed in his head, he never was able to take a break, right when life seems to go right, everything went wrong again. He drowned out the words spoken by his wife, his mind taking him back in time.

 _A young boy the age of twelve laid in bed next to his mother, they were deathly ill, everyone said there was almost no chance they would survive. The boy's mother pulled him close to her, her breathing labored and, gasping, told him, "Alex, goodbye, I'm leaving." In his state of illness, the child's, Alex's, mind was unable to comprehend what she had told him. "When are you coming back?"_

 _"Oh my dear child, I can't come back."_

 _"Then I'm coming with you, mama! Don't leave me like daddy did, I'm coming with you!" he cried out. His mother turned him to face her, "No, you can't come with me, the angels aren't ready for you yet, you know why? Because you're Alexander Hamilton, and there's a million things you haven't done, but just you wait, I may not come back to see you here, but I will wait for you, I will stand by those big pearly gates and wait, I won't budge until you come to me, but don't you come too quickly, you have your whole life ahead of you, child, and I couldn't bear it if you had to die younger than you need to. The first chance you get, I want you to get out of this hellhole and go to college, make something of yourself. You have the makings of greatness, Alex, do not throw away your shot because of me!" she gave a great gasp and her face contorted in pain, "I love you, Alexander, don't forget it..." and suddenly, she was still and her grasp on her child went limp. "Mama? Mama, are you okay?" Alexander began to cry, "Mama! Don't die! No!" He cried, he cried until he couldn't cry anymore, and when his tears dried up, he screamed, he screamed at God, he screamed at the world, he screamed at the illness that had taken his mother away from him. He learned earlier than a child should how cold and cruel the world is, he learned that love can't save people, that love isn't enough, and he swore never to let someone he loved die again._

 _Well, God, are you happy now? I've broken my own promise. I don't know if I can do this..._ and Alexander heard his mother's voice in his head, _do not throw away your shot,_ and he knew, even if he couldn't keep one promise, he could dedicate his life to making sure he never forgot his mother's dying words and kept the. close to his heart.

"Alexander, are you alright?" Eliza asked, worry etched in her face. "I have work to do..."

A/N Oh God, the tears are flowing so freely, I am sorry if I made y'all cry, but please comment your thoughts on the writing! I am always open to suggestions on how to improve it!


	3. Chapter 3:Wedding Dress for the Groom

Request by: Nesssaaa

Request: Mullette... Just fluffjing mullette fluff... I WANT MY FLUFF AND I WANT IT NOW please...

A/N: Ok, I had no idea how to write this at first... but then I randomly had an idea of a modern au wedding planning type thing... so roll with it, sorry if it turns out sucky! It's so freaking SHORT too and I am so mad about that. And now, Wedding Dress for the Groom!

Wedding Dress for the Groom

"For the last time, Gil, you are not wearing a dress for the wedding!" Hercules Mulligan, fashionista extraordinaire, told his husband-to-be, Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette, Marquis de La Fayette, or, as everyone called him, Gilbert or Lafayette. Lafayette pouted, "Why not? I think I could, how you say, rock a dress, no?" Hercules sighed, his fiancé was a little nerve-racking at times, "Do you know how much those cost? We're already having a big wedding as it is!" It was as their friend, John Laurens, had said, a big fat gay wedding, he also said that should be a tv show, but that was a little beside the point. The Frenchman's pout deepened, "But can you not make it, mon cher? I would help in anyway possible, of course." Herc considered his point, material did not cost nearly as much as the dress itself, and he already had plenty at his shop, so it wouldn't take up too much of their budget, and the pattern wasn't too hard, Lafayette wanted a ballgown, and he had made plenty before... "Okay, but you HAVE to help, you know I have my job, too, and you have one of y-" he was cut off by a kiss from his lover, which he returned gladly. When they broke apart, Laf's face was split into a wide grin, "Que mes baisers soient les mots d'amour que je ne te dis pas," [Let my kisses be the words of love that I don't say] he said, placing light kisses on Hercules' mouth. A small smile appeared on the shorter man's mouth _trust the French to make a big deal out of something with a lot of love, no complaints, I guess._ "So, are you gonna help me? Or are you gonna keep grinning like an idiot?"

A/N: Well... at least it's kinda fluffy... why did I write this again? Now I feel bad...


	4. Chapter 4: Beautiful

Request by: Jynandor (Guest) (Ok, I love this person! They are cool :P)

Request: JEGGY JEGGY JEGGY JEGGY! PLEASE ITS MY OTP! Also Seabury and Angelica please!

Warnings: Angelica and Eliza are bitches to Peggy.

A/N: This was kinda painful to write, to be honest. I hope this lives up to your standards for your OTP and you don't kill me because of it!

Beautiful

"Go away, _Margarita_ , I don't want to be seen with you and your hideousness!" Eliza told her younger sister, Peggy. "Yeah, little sister, you're too much of an _ugly duckling_ to be seen with us!" the eldest, Angelica said, turning to Eliza and laughing. Their laughs just got louder and harder as tears began to fill Peggy's eyes. When they couldn't laugh any louder and Peggy's eyes couldn't get any more full of tears, she ran, she picked up the skirt of her dress and hurried away from where her sisters were.

Running through the ballroom, her eyes were blurred by the salty tears. Unable to see properly, she ran into someone, "Woah, hey, are you okay?" they called after her as she kept running. Eventually, she made it to a balcony that was, thankfully, empty, and she hid against the wall next to the door, hugging her knees and crying. The music and talking drowned out the sounds of her sobs. It was so loud, in fact, she almost didn't hear the person walking out onto the balcony, "Go away, Eliza, I get it, I should probably leave."

"Who's Eliza?" The voice of the person, a male voice asked. Peggy gave a small gasp as she looked up quickly to see a man in his mid-twenties with dark, curly hair and a freckled face. She stood up and wiped her eyes and smoothed her dress, "My sister, I thought you were her, I'm sorry. I'm Peggy Schuyler by the way…" she trailed off, holding her hand to for him to shake.

"I'm John, John Laurens," he responded, and, instead of shaking her hand, he took it in his and kissed the back of it, causing Peggy to blush a bit.

"To repeat my earlier question, are you okay?" he asked. Peggy was confused for a moment before she realized what he meant, "Oh my God! You're the guy I ran into earlier, I am SO sorry, are you okay? Did I hurt you? Oh my God, I really am sorry!"

John laughed, "I'm perfectly fine, I'm more worried about you. I mean, you are a bit of a mess."

Peggy deflated a bit more than she already was, "Oh, yeah, I know I'm ugly, my sisters tell me, well, I'm happy you're not hurt, but I think I should go," she said softly as she turned to go back into the ballroom.

John grabbed her arm, "No, that came out wrong, I didn't mean it that way! I just meant that you look like you've been crying and you're makeup's a bit smeared… Wait, did you just say you're sisters call you ugly?" he frowned.

Peggy was genuinely confused, "Well, yeah, that's why I was here, they told me to go away because they didn't want anyone to see me with them because I was too ugly for them to want to be associated with me. I mean, it's not like they're wrong."

John was shocked, "But you're NOT ugly, you're beautiful! If they don't want to be seen with you, it's because they don't want you to outshine them! If ANY of you and your sisters is ugly, it's them, I mean, ugly is as ugly does, right?" There wasn't enough words in the world to describe how happy Peggy was in that moment, she never got attention, and this was the best attention you could get. John smiled at her and held his hand out to her, "So, m'lady, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Peggy opened her mouth to answer just as someone came onto the balcony. "Peggy! there you are! Who's this?" Angelica asked, spotting John.

"Oh, Angelica, this is John. John, this is Angelica, one of the sisters I told you about."

John glared at Angelica, "Well? what do you want?"

Angelica just batted her eyelashes at him, "I was just checking on my little sister! Ooh, I love this song! Would you care to dance?"

John snorted, "I wouldn't dance with you if you were the last woman on Earth! Besides, your beautiful sister Peggy here was just about to join me in a dance, weren't you?" Peggy beamed as she took the arm he outstretched to her, "Yes, yes I was!" And they left the balcony and entered the ballroom, leaving a bewildered Angelica behind.

A/N: If you noticed that I didn't do the Seabury x Angelica, it's because I don't have any ideas for that, if you have any, pease let me know!


	5. Chapter 5: Dandelion Wishes

Request by: Ha, jokes on you, nobody requested it!

Request: Oh well, pretty much just a Philip Hamilton x Reader just because, and if you try and tell me x readers aren't allowed, you should go look around this website first, because I know there is a hella lotta x readers in all sorts of fandoms! Plus, I tried super hard to make it gender neutral, so sorry if I failed!

A/N: this honestly came to me at church, seriously at church, because apparently that's where I come up with most of my stuff I guess... and, if I'm honest, this is really only Philip Hamilton x Reader because of my love for Anthony Ramos characters! and philip seemed to fit just a bit more than John, especially because I just kept thinking "blow us all away" and associated it with blowing all of the seeds away, so... yeah

Dandelion Wishes (Philip Hamilton x Reader)

"You can't catch me!" you shrieked with laughter as you ran over a grassy hill, your childhood friend, Philip Hamilton, following you with just as much speed if not more. Philip was leaving for college soon, so you had marranged to spend as much time together, your last time spent carefree and worriless, your last time spent as kids. "You wanna bet?" he called back playfully, gaining on you with every step. "Oh yeah, you're too big and lazy!" you shouted, short on breath from all of your running, you were slowing down. "You're gonna pay for that comment!" Philip threatened as he ran into you, causing both of you to fall and tumble down the hill together. When you rolled to a halt, you were both laughing hard, and your laughter only increased when Philip began to tickle you, "Its payback time!" he said in between breaths of air. You were laughing so hard, your sides began to hurt and you were snorting, "S-St-stop! Philip! I'm g-g-going to pee my p-p-pants!" you screamed, causing him to release you and fall down to the ground where you were, and you laid there together, looking at the sky. You pointed up at a particularly large cloud, "Hey, look, it's a puppy riding a unicycle!" He scrunched his nose and tilted his head, "Nah, looks more like an alligator in a crib to me." You scoffed, "Now that's just ridiculous!" Philip turned his head towards you, raising an eyebrow, "And a puppy on a unicycle isn't?" "That doesn't count! I discovered it and said it so it is automatically a true, valid, and serious matter!" He looked amused, "So I am to never be taken seriously or be believed to be truthful?" Your face turned a bit redder than before as you tried to mend your mistake, stuttering through it all, truth be told, you had had a crush on the boy since you were little, and you were always scared your friendship could end due to any tiny thing happening. He simply laughed at your poor attempt at fixing your mistake. "Has anyone ever told you you're cute when you're flustered?" he asked, causing your face to become an even deeper shade of scarlet. You desperately searched around for something to change the topic to. Spotting some wish flowers (those fluffy white dandelions), you quickly grabbed a few and stammered out a line or two about how much you loved blowing all of the seeds away. Much to your relief, Philip didn't seem to notice your blush, which, as far as he was concerned, was most likely due to the amount of running around they had done earlier. He took one of the weeds from your hand and, with his eyes squeezed shut, blew as hard as he could, until every last seed was carried away by the wind. "Did you make a wish?" you asked, still a little frazzled. "Yep, come on, it's your turn!" he said. Oh no, you could NEVER blow out all of the seeds, there was always still some left. You tried anyway. You failed. "I never can blow away all of the seeds..." you said glumly. Philip grinned, "Well, all you need is a little help! Here, we'll blow at the same time," he held out a dandelion between the two of you. "3, 2, 1," you both blew on the flower, and when you opened your eyes, all of the seeds were gone. You grinned and looked up at Philip, _I wish I could kiss Philip Hamilton_. And right then, the second after you made your wish, he leaned in and pulled you into your first kiss. When you pulled apart, you were both smiling like maniacs, "How did you know what I wished for?" you asked. He looked at you and smiled, "Easy, because I wished for the same thing," and he pulled you into yet another kiss.

A/N: I don't regret one second of this. Not one. I might even make cover art for this one specific one-shot.


	6. Chapter 6: A Friend In Need

Request by: Jynandor (technically Guest, but I am making exception because they are awesome)

Request: Okay, for the SeaburyXAngelica one, Alex is threatinging him, so like another instance of Farmer Refuted. Angelica tells Alex to back off, and they part ways. Later, Seabury joins the Continental Army (not historically accurate, by the way) and is wounded. Angelica finds him.

A/N: Sorry this took me a little while, but it turned out better than I expected! From Angelica's pov, just so ya know!

A Friend In Need

"Seriously, Seabury, just piss off!" Alexander shouted at a red headed man, Seabury, I assume. "But I want to join the army! You know Washington! Nobody I spoke to will let me join because I supported the king!" He shouted back. I watched this all unfold when I came to visit Alexander on my sister's orders, she was too far along her pregnancy to travel. "What are you doing, Alexander?" I said as I walked over to the bickering men. "A-Angelica…" he gulped, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you for your wife, now, tell me, why aren't you letting this man join the army? He wants to serve!" I asked.

"He used to publicly support King George!" He protested to my hostility.

"Hearts can change! Why the hell did I ever like you if you're this unwilling to have change that you didn't establish yourself?" I yelled, Seabury looked really uncomfortable with how quickly the argument had escalated, "I-I think I'm just gonna…. go….." and he left. I glared at Alexander, "You better talk to Washington about letting him join…" and with that, I left.

*TIME SKIP*

Another battle of the war happened, and Eliza was worried sick, so she sent me back again despite my many protests. I wish her child would just hurry up and be born already. As I arrived, I was greeted by the devil himself, good old Alexander, "Well… I got that Seabury man into the army, I had to pull a few strings, but I did it for you, Angelica!"

I snorted, "Does your wife know you flirt shamelessly with her own sister, your own sister?"

He looked uncomfortable, "U-um, well… I don't think he was too cut out for war, he's one of the wounded…"

"Well don't just stand there, tell me how he is doing!"

"I-I don't really know, why don't you go see him for yourself?" he offered his hand to lead me to the hospital tent. I just pushed past him, I already knew where to go, I've come here enough. When I walked into the tent, I was greeted by the sight of many wounded soldiers, but a certain redhead caught my eye quickly. "So, not too cut out for the whole war thing, huh?" I asked, walking up to his cot. His eyes widened a bit at the sight of me, "Well look, it's an angel! I must be dying!" he joked nervously.

I laughed a bit, "That the best you've got?"

"You try having to lay in a cot bored out of your mind! It doesn't exactly help your humor!" he protested.

"So, you got first name to go with Seabury?"

"Samuel…"

I grinned a bit as I sat down by the cot, "So, Samuel, why'd you join the army?" He blushed a bit, "Well, you know the king? I knew him personally, he wasn't too happy when your brother-in-law out there upstaged me, he had me beaten and then exiled me from Britain, so I kinda realized how awful he really was…" he trailed off. My eyes widened slightly, "You were beaten? I didn't know he was so cruel!" "Don't worry, seeing you for the first time back there when you had that argument made all the pain go away." I smiled widely, I could get used to this guy.

A/N: Ok, George is really a cinnamon roll, I feel kinda bad for writing about him like this….. but little Seabury and his adorable self, though…. Yeah no, I don't feel bad at all. PS, does this ship even have a name? If not, Imma call it Seabellica!


	7. IMPORTANT INFO!

Beautiful cinnamon rolls who read this, I will not be here throughout the summer starting June 1st! If I get a request before then, I can probably get it done, and when I get back as the school year kickstarts again, I will do any possible as soon as possible! Also, I have recently been faced with the question of "Seabury and Maria or Seabury and Angelica?" Most likely based on my Seabellica one-shot, I say Seabury and Angelica are better, mostly because Maria and Eliza are LIFE! And, if you are a YouTube fan and love Markiplier, jacksepticeye, CrankGamePlays, LordMinion777, CinnamonToastKen, PewDiePie, and about twenty million other gamers, I will be coming back from the summer with one or two fan fictions about those guys! If you have an OC you want to appear in one of those stories, let me know who they are and some info about them and I will try and write them in for you! And, of course, give you credit for coming up with them which will be some free advertising for you if you want it! TBH, I could even write you in yourself! I currently don't have a set main OC character, and if someone has one I REALLY like, I will make it the number 1 OC! I just have to know the basic info, so there will be a form at the bottom for you to fill out about the character! I wish I could be here during the summer, but at least I have some stuff for you to look forward to, right? No? Oh well... Thanks to everyone who follows up on this story and the one person who is actually following it and the one person who favorited it! Kinda disappointed there, but it still means a lot to me that you two care! (Because it's two different people...) High fives all around, and don't forget to subscribe to the gamers I mentioned on YouTube, because you will not be disappointed!

form:

Name:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Nationality:

any crushes?:

boyfriend/girlfriend?:

any catchphrase/frequently used phrase?:

friends:

enemies:

job:

family:

backstory:


End file.
